Flashback
by BloodyBakura
Summary: Alison, Zach, Jamie and Alex are four new Marines under the guidence of Tank Dempsey. Do they have what it takes to survive the horrors of Peleliu Island?


Okay guys, BloodyBakura here (DeviantART name) with another story~! This one is an OC story with my OC's Alison, Jamie, Zach, and Alex, accompainied by none other than Tank Dempsey. I do not own Dempsey, but I own the plot and other characters. Please Fave and Review, constructive criticism welcome.

* * *

><p>It was a cold December day as two figures found themselves running across the snow covered military base. "Dammit, we're gonna be late Jamie!" the black haired figure yelled. "Heh, well at least I got your slow ass to blame if Sarge gets mad Alison!" Jamie replied in a cocky tone. Running a little quicker, they made it to the bunker and opened the door, letting a cold gust of wind to sweep through the small room. Alison noticed their two other squad members - both males – sitting by the fireplace playing cards. One of the boys stood and faced them. "You two are lucky. If Sarge would have been here, he'd have your heads for being late." he scolded. Jamie rolled her eyes. "Shut the fuck up Zach, we still have 15 minutes before he gets here. Besides, he would've understood, seeing as we had to run halfway across this fucking base just to make it, and the weather just adds to the already present disaster." she replied calmly. Zach motioned for the other boy to get up. "C'mon Alex, might as well get cleaned up before he gets here…." he trailed off as Alison walked past him. Alex stood up, his eyes following Alison across the room. "Little German slut…" he mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear, including Alison. Jamie's eyes went wide as she heard the remark, obviously knowing what was coming. Zach backed away from Alex's side over to Jamie, not wanting to get caught in the middle of those two. "What did you just fucking call me?" Alison turned around to face him, her face red with anger. He looked at her. "You heard me." he said slowly.<p>

She tackled Alex, knocking him to the hard, wooden floor before punching him in the face, busting his bottom lip open. Just as her fist connected with his jaw, the door opened, causing them both to look up in shock. Jamie and Zach stood at attention, their hands in their saluting position. "Sergeant Dempsey, sir!" both said in unison. "At ease you two. Now, will somebody please explain what's going on in here?" he asked. Alison got up and faced him, her head hanging low as Alex stood up. Jamie spoke first, her voice quivering. "Sir, Alex called Ali a… a…" "A little German slut." Zach cut in. Dempsey looked at the two standing in the middle of the room, first at Alison, then at Alex's bloodied face. "I'll deal with you two later, but right now I have extremely important news for all of you. Sit, now." "Sir yes sir…" they all replied as they sat at the large table. Dempsey sighed. "Now, as you all know, you are all being trained for frontline combat. However, I have received news that after you all graduate and become Marines, this squad is being sent to Peleliu Island along with a few others." he began pacing back and forth across the room as he explained details of the mission that was life or death. Alison started to doze off, but was startled when she heard a gunshot and felt something tap her boot. She looked down to see that he had fired a shot from his Colt, the bullet just skimming the tip of her boot. "Pay attention Private Taylor, this is life or death!" Dempsey put away his gun and continued explaining. "We leave in two weeks, be prepared to face hell. You will have to fight, you will have to kill, if you can't do that, you don't belong here in the first place." And with that being said, he left without another word.

The next morning the four Privates found themselves standing underneath a leafless tree. "Shit, he said right here at 7 a.m. sharp. We're here, but where the hell is Sarge?" Jamie said. Alison shrugged. "Maybe he's running late due to the weather? I mean, it is a blizzard out here today." Each of them could see the white fluff of air come from their lips as they let out a breath, a clear sign it was well below 32 degrees. "This is really testing my patience today, the little I have left." Zach sighed. Shivering, he wrapped his jacket tighter around his thin frame, hoping to get some warmth and leaned against the base of the tree. They were all startled by the sudden sound of a gunshot, followed by the sound of someone hitting the ground. Jamie and Alison turned to see Zach on the ground, a fearful expression plastered across his face. "Zach, are you hit?" Alex rushed to his side, checking for any wounds. Alison glanced up to see Dempsey walking over with a smug look on his face, a Springfield with a sniper scope attachment in hand. She nudged Jamie's arm and stood, hands in their proper position. "Sergeant Dempsey, sir!" Both girls saluted, followed by a mumbled "at ease" from him. Alex stood up from Zach's side. "You think that's fucking funny? He could've been killed!" his face turned a light shade of pink. Dempsey walked over and grabbed Alex's collar. "You have neither the right nor the ability to question my authority, Private…" "Sir, if I may speak? Alexander was simply worried for Zach's safety." Alison cut it. She stepped forward, standing next to Alex. "Well then, a little bold are we? Take Zach back to the bunker and make sure he finds a fresh pair of pants." With that he turned and walked away laughing. Alex helped him up and they all returned to the bunker trying to calm Zach down the whole way back. Hours later, around nightfall, they sat around the table, muttering to each other and planning revenge. Alison spoke first. "So here's what we're going to do…."


End file.
